


we’re graduating, so do you want to date?

by teroru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fast-paced 3am work, M/M, fluff fluff fluff and more fluff, graduation!AU, me trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroru/pseuds/teroru
Summary: wonwoo kinda knows mingyu skips classes to have study sessions with him but the thing is, mingyu doesn't know that wonwoo knows that he skips classes to spend time with the boy he's head over heels for.





	we’re graduating, so do you want to date?

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the soundtracks in reply 1988 and i got really emotional. also, i'm like moving and stuff so there's that.

22nd September

 

the alarm clock beeps loudly on the small desk beside mingyu’s bed, he knows he shouldn’t scream when he moves over to snooze it but he does anyway. it’s graduation day and all mingyu wants to do is to snuggle deeper into his bed with three pillows surrounding him.

 

the light seeping in from the little openings of his blinds starts peeking on his golden skin and mingyu lets out another frustrated groan that later entangles with the loud obnoxious knocking on the door of his room from one of his housemate,

 

“homeboy,” it starts, “wake up!”

 

the knocking didn’t stop, neither did mingyu’s exaggerated groan.

 

it’s five minutes later that mingyu sits awake on his warm bed, two pillows on his bed, one on the floor. his hair dishevelled, his red sleeping shirt exposing the broad of his collarbones. mingyu lets out a sleepy yawn—eyes still seal shut.

 

then comes another knock on his door,

 

“mingyu, i swear to god.”

 

“i’m awake!”

 

mingyu shuffles around his bed, pushing the lumpy and very, very warm and tempting blanket out of his way. his feet touch the cold floor and his eyes open, wiggling his toes mingyu sighs. his room smells like fresh laundry and the moment he moves his head up he sees the black graduation robe and the orange satin hanging on the wall.

 

he hoists himself up with both arms, then one absent-mindedly reaching beneath his shirt, feeling the warm skin because it’s just _too_ cold in the morning. mingyu draws the blind open, immediately regretted when the light hits his lazy eyes all at once.

 

the door in his room flies open, “oh you’re awake.”

 

“thanks for barging into my room, it’s alright, my personal space does not matter,” mingyu says pointedly glaring at seokmin, also known as, the guy who has been generous with the loud knocks.

 

“come the hell out and eat your breakfast, we can’t afford to be late,” seokmin doesn’t even has the audacity to shut the door, he just leaves it open.

 

mingyu twitches visibly as the noise from the early chirper who goes by the name boo seungkwan starts drowning his room, _it’s too early, it’s just way too early._

 

mingyu hasn’t been able to calm his nerve ever since he coincidentally bumped into wonwoo while shopping for his formal wear. they exchanged greetings and then met each other again at a different store and decided to just do the shopping together. it’s a normal thing, right?

 

oh, did i mention, mingyu called him hot when wonwoo asked how did the outfit look?

 

right.

 

“hey, can you pass me the milk?” seungkwan’s voice breaks the train of thoughts that is _this_ close to breaking mingyu.

 

he hands the carton of milk over.

 

“can you believe we’re graduating?” seungkwan dips the spoon into the bowl, swirling the crunchy cereals, “it feels so… unreal.”

 

“it does,” seokmin adds chewing on his share of cereal.

 

mingyu nods, _it’s also way too fast,_ he thinks.

 

“you know, if something’s bothering you, you can tell us,” seokmin says suddenly, he sets the metallic spoon on the table and mingyu’s staring at him.

 

“i did my shopping with wonwoo-hyung yesterday.”

 

“i knew it!” seungkwan claps, dropping his spoon in his bowl, “i told you! he was too giddy!”

 

mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“okay, and then?”

 

“i called him hot.”

 

there’s silence.

 

“you what?” seokmin asks his voice raising in humour towards the end.

 

then suddenly, seungkwan’s laughing way too hard and mingyu’s back to making exaggerated groaning noises.

 

“it was an accident okay,” mingyu says later, exasperatedly. “look, i don’t have time for this, i’m going to shower.”

 

“wait!” seungkwan holds mingyu down on his chair, “so what did he say?”

 

mingyu takes a second to think if it’s worth telling, but he does anyway, “he quirked an eyebrow and then said thanks followed by a very obvious audible question mark.”

 

+

 

the day passed by with a lot of flashes from the cameras, a lot of hugging and way too much tears, at one point seungkwan’s sniffing into mingyu’s robe saying something like “promise me to keep in touch.” he forced mingyu to do a pinky promise, took a photo of the entire scene and then went back to crying.

 

the entire session mingyu’s smiling and laughing; a way to cope with his dying sadness. sure, as hell, university has been tough but damn, has he met some amazing people who changed him to a better person. done plenty of memorable things, dated, cried, ate mcdonald’s at three in the morning, bringing his blanket and literally sleeping in the library with it, eating Nutella out of the packaging on its own, and just so much memories.

 

also, mingyu met the world’s most dazzling human being—too good to even exist, jeon wonwoo.

 

wonwoo came to university earlier, but failed a few times, switched course and now there he is, squished in between his group of friends, his graduation hat falling on the floor as they pushed around. and then wonwoo smiles, everything happens very slowly whenever it comes to wonwoo.

 

mingyu sees the satin tangling in slow motion on wonwoo’s broad shoulder as he gets tug down when his friend tries to fit into the photo from behind—jumping and pushing him down eagerly.

wonwoo’s gentle, happy smile.

his eyes bend into small, very subtle, curves and the crinkle on his nose that mingyu loves so much appears.

then his pearly white, straight row of teeth. followed by the very smooth laughter, that tingles every nook and cranny of mingyu’s bones.

 

mingyu sighs.

 

 _he styled his hair today,_ he thinks as he eyes the small quiff on wonwoo’s head.

 

+

 

soon, the crowd dies down, some left while some stayed. mingyu sneaks out from his circle of friend after feeling his bottled-up emotions leaking. he takes a small walk down the halls of the university. still occupied by some students, but quiet.

 

he takes big steps heading straight to the engineering lab that he frequents at for his final-year report. then he turns in the corner, meeting the same stairs, where he dropped his last slice of pizza. mingyu lets out a dry chuckle. he tugs his hands into his pockets, climbing up the stairs and then stopping at the first flight, a transparent glass window that looks directly at the sports field.

 

another sigh escapes his throat but this time, a crystal tear follows suit.

 

back in high school, mingyu has never been the kid that has friends to eat lunch with, he’s always that kid that stays in the classroom eating his own homemade lunch. university, has really made him realize the better of himself. and for that, mingyu finds it rather hard to leave a home that he has built with the people he cares so much about.

 

mingyu sobs a little more, thinking about the soccer game he and his team won in his forth semester.

 

“hey,” wonwoo calls from the flight of stairs above mingyu.

 

on a flight reaction mingyu jolts visibly, turning around to greet wonwoo with a tear-stricken face really just makes things much, _much_ worse.

 

“oh, uh…” wonwoo stammers, he scratches the back of his neck and looks at everything but mingyu.

 

quickly, mingyu wipes his face, then forces a laugh, but fails when his voice breaks in between. “sorry.”

 

“no, I mean, I understand."

 

“yeah?”

 

“yeah, totally,” wonwoo takes a few steps down the stairs and stops three steps from mingyu’s ground.

it’s when he sits down that mingyu realizes he’s holding onto a polaroid camera.

 

“what’re you up to?” mingyu asks gesturing the polaroid on wonwoo’s grip.

 

“oh, just you know, taking photos.”

 

they fall silent again, and mingyu really wants to choke himself to death. yesterday he called his crush hot, today his crush catches him crying. not cool, not cool at all.

 

“saw you, and I wanted to ask for a photo together, but, uh, yeah…” he trails off biting on his lower lip.

 

now mingyu wants to choke wonwoo instead (for being too, too cute and sexy all at the same time).

 

“yeah, ok,” mingyu says.

 

“ok?”

 

“I mean,” mingyu sniffs, “you’re going to have to swear on your own life to never show anyone the photo,” he can technically feel his swollen eyes from all the silent crying by the window.

 

luckily wonwoo finds it funny, “okay.”

 

mingyu takes a seat on the stair next to wonwoo. but instead of taking the photo like what they have agreed on fifteen seconds ago, wonwoo starts talking.

 

“just now, I took one where jun and I reenacted one of the scene we were especially fond of,” he chuckles.

 

mingyu nods and tries to brainstorm of a memorable scene he had with wonwoo, _that time when they surprised wonwoo on his birthday and mingyu broke wonwoo’s playstation… the day when mingyu got dared to hold wonwoo’s hands all the way to home… or the really cold night after riding the wrong train…_

“yeah, we did this thing where I tried to stop him from jumping off the window, it was pretty funny.”

 

mingyu laughs, “he did what?”

 

“it wasn’t serious, we were all pretty tired, and he was joking but we weren’t on the same page so I thought he was for real.”

 

“I guess degree in medicine does things to you huh?”

 

wonwoo laughs shaking his head, he stretches a leg in front and mingyu sees it again, the slow-motion blink, the fluttery eyelashes and wonwoo’s cologne hanging in the air, drugging mingyu’s sanity.

 

“so, what do you want to reenact, I thought it’s pretty cool, we did plenty of stupid things as well.”

 

mingyu lets out a hm-hm laugh, and then “I’m offended, I’d say we did some pretty cool things.”

 

“mingyu, doing spider-walk down the library staircase was not cool.”

 

they shared a few minutes of laughter and mingyu’s breathing properly again, his eyes no longer _that_ swollen. and it finally hits him, that after graduating he and wonwoo would have to go on their own separate ways. he’d have to say goodbye and then they might just never meet again.

 

mingyu doesn’t really know if he’s afraid of leaving or is he afraid of being left behind.

 

“I’m thinking…” wonwoo says twirling the strings latched onto the polaroid.

 

“yeah?”

 

“how about we reenact you, lying about not having classes to have study sessions with me?”

 

it’s then everything’s in complete silence, more quiet than small silence from the morning breakfast, much, _much,_ quieter than the silence he had with wonwoo just now.

 

“what.”

 

 _he knows_.

 

mingyu eyes wonwoo from the side as he watches the orange satin gently slides off wonwoo’s shoulder as his shoulder shakes from laughing.

 

“mingyu,” he starts but stops as he throws his head back into a fit of laughter.

 

mingyu pales, he doesn’t know if wonwoo laughing means _ok I acknowledge your feelings_ or _you’re full of jokes_.

 

“mingyu,” wonwoo says minutes later, “you know what’s my favourite moment of us?”

 

“w-what?”

 

“it’s when you ask me out for a date.”

 

“huh?” mingyu asks, his brows furrowing as confusion starts literally seeping out of his entire being, “what… oh…”

 

“yeah.”

 

mingyu nods silently, his balled fist on his knee as he slowly turns away from wonwoo’s expectant gaze.

 

“so, are you or you not gonna?”

 

“I—“

 

“we’re graduating, so do you want to date?”

 

mingyu lets out a groan (a less exaggerated one) and he brings his head into his hands, ruffling his hair messily, “you knew and you kept quiet! even after I called you hot!”

 

wonwoo laughs, he has brought both of his knees to his body and he’s swaying from side to side, mingyu really, really, wants to die and live both at the same time.

 

later, wonwoo drapes his arms over mingyu’s shoulder, a polaroid angled towards them, mingyu brings his head up, tried not to look like he just had a breakdown and smiles.

 

 

+

 

five years later an afternoon on the 22nd September, mingyu’s by the counter in a florist’s buying a bouquet of tulips. he opens his wallet and the familiar polaroid flashes. slowly, a smile creeps up his face.

 

“for your girlfriend?”

 

“no,” mingyu chuckles, “for my boyfriend actually.”

 

“that’s lovely.”

 

“yeah, he loves tulips.”

 

the tulips get bundled up and mingyu makes his way out of the store, the chilly autumn breeze sends him tingles and he freezes on spot. then a smile makes its way up his face as he sees wonwoo in mingyu’s oversized hoodie, sitting by the bench,

 

“took you long enough.”

 

mingyu laughs as he double-checks the wallet on the back of his pants, tucked away safely in mingyu’s wallet, is a polaroid, with ‘hell yeah I want to date you’ written with a sharpie.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone want an alternate ending bc uh i wrote one but decided not to post that one lmao
> 
> Love me a lot and leave me some comments wink won ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
